


The Tallest Toothpick In All The Land

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crack, Humor, I'm not kidding, M/M, What the Hell, how do i keep getting ideas for crack fics, i'm honestly scared of myself sometimes, read it, take the computer away from me, this is great, this time, what is my mind, what the fuck did I do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6694981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, there was a toothpick named Mikey Way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tallest Toothpick In All The Land

**Author's Note:**

> I really didn't think i could write another but here we are.
> 
> i literally wrote this at 9am after not sleeping the entire night.  
> Keep that in mind.

Once upon a time, there was a toothpick named Mikey Way. He was the tallest and thinnest toothpick in all the land. Emo land, that is.  
Run by the oh-so emo Pete Wentz. co-owned by the toothpick's own brother, Gerard Gay-I mean Way. Gerard was also the lord of sass.

  
He was so sassy, that the only person who even compared to his sass level (which was over nine thousand) was Tyler Oakley.

 

One day, as Mikey was just walking in the field like every other toothpick, he found something.

It was Pete Wentz's magical eyeliner pencil! "omggg i have to get this to pte right away" Mykey said. Mikey also had a thing for Pete Wentz. But, shhh!!! don't tell anyone!!  
Mikey started to go and give it back, but it looked so tempting. just one line on both eyes wouldn't hurt. surely not.

but as he was putting on some of the eyeliner, gerard the god of sass,- or was it lord? The author doesn't fucking care enough to go back and read. But anyway, Gerard the god/lord/whateverthefuck of sass caught him!!! ohhh noooo what is he gonna do???

"What le fuck do u think ur doing u fucking twig." Gerard said, but then looked at Mikey's eyes. "Holy shiet u r fucking beautiful!!! PETE GET THE FUCK OVER HERE RIGHT NOW."

"What the fuck is it now Gerard-holy shiet!! Mikey bae, come here." Mikey was excited to see what Pete might do. "first, give me my fuckin eyeliner. and second will you fuck me in the ass forever and ever? I'd love to be yours."

"lol yeah." Mikey said, really happy, but you couldn't fucking tell because of his goddamn poker face.

"seriously though give me my fuckin eyeliner that shit was expensive."

**Author's Note:**

> what the fuck


End file.
